As the Ashes Fall
by MissK33hl
Summary: They're both so different from where they come from, yet so similliar with one another. MattxSayu, possible MelloxSayu and MelloxOC


_These children learn from cigarette burns,  
fast cars,  
fast women and cheap drinks_

_______________________________________________________________________________

The night is wasting away too fast for his liking.

Matt's always been more of a nocturnal guy, preferring to stay up and do things when it's dark, when it seems so much more calm and so much more private, not that he's got anything in particular he wants to hide. His companion, the one fellow teenager he'd trust with his life, which, in this case he is, has now put him on duty for the night in _his_ mafia hideout.

Sure, he'd agree to help Mello out sometimes, but sitting for hours on end in a rather filthy, foul-smelling room with broken, tinted windows and old, worn-out TV screens, where the video feed was viewed from where _she_ was being kept. Sayu Yagami, the young girl Mello went ahead and kidnapped.

With this feet propped up on the table in front of him, the heel of his heavy boots leaving deep splinters in the sides of it, he watched her. Every move she maked, his emerald gaze didn't miss it. When she first arrived, she was broken, always shaking with uncontrollable sobs at the shock of being taken away from her home, to a dark, dingy hideout where just about anything could possibly happen to her. Now, the young girl tried her best to keep her composure calm and collected, completely unphased by the actions and words of the people around her.

Yet behind that, Matt knew her innocent mind was spinning uncontrollably as she thought of really what these people wanted from her.

Just from hanging around with Mello and his mafia buddies, Matt realized all the things that could happen around here. He'd watch young girls get raped and murdered, older men get tortured and asphyxiated. Apart from assassinations, however, Mello never took part in any of their bullshit. He'd watch, completely and utterly emotionless, and then when it was over, he'd give a nod, then walk off and down into the dark hallways of the hideout as if nothing ever occured.

The redhead reached up a gloved hand, adjusting his goggles as his gaze flickered briefly away from the screens and to the other side of the room, towards the doorway. He sighed, muffled and dejected, longing desperately for a cigarette, before averting his gaze back to the tied and gagged girl on the screens.

"Matt," the door suddenly swung open right as he looked away from it, and his shaggy-blonde-haired companion apeared, his expression as clear as always; pissed off and not ready to take anyone's bullshit.

_Oh yay. Mello's back_, Was Matt's sarcastic thought as he turned to the blond. His jade eyes flickered briefly to the clock on the wall. 6:58 AM exactly.

Matt instantly stood up as Mello brushed passed him, taking his place in the chair in front of the screens, "I'll take over here. I need you to go downstairs and feed the bitch."

He blinked in suprise, "M-me?" he asked, head tipping. Mello quirked an eyebrow, glancing at him slightly, "Oi, did I stutter, or something? Yes, you, dumbass. C'mon, Matty. She's nothing to be afraid of." Matt's eyes narrowed. Wasn't Jose supposed to be the one to feed her?

Mello clearly knew what he was thinking, "I sent Jose and Roy out to do something else, and I don't trust anyone else worth a shit to go near her. Therefore, you're the only one left. So go do it."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, digging his heel into the disheveled floor and pivoting around so he faced the door, hesitating again, before slipping his finger around the doorknob and preparing to leave the room. As he left, all he felt was Mello ice-cold gaze inspect him, burning into his back.

_Doesn't he just look so eager_, Mello thought dryly to himself, spinning around in the chair once and stopping it in front of the screens, watching the petite brunette simply sit there, bound and gagged, with no choice but to just sit there and endure it all.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't need her eyes to know he was there, hesitating by the doorway. She barely even heard him come in, she barely heard his heavy boots on the cold cement flooring; but she could most obviously tell he was there, watching her, wondering whether he should just back up and out of the room now instead of confronting her.

_For a member of the mafia,_ Sayu thought almost scornfully, _You're rather timid. Besides, you should get along with it already. I'm sure your boss somehow has his eye on you._

As if the young man somehow heard her hidden thoughts, she heard the slap of his boots hit the floor, approaching her directly. First, her gag was removed, torn rather roughly from her mouth, then the blindfold was shifted up above so it sat atop of her head.

"Comfortable?" the older teen grinned at her, and Sayu couldn't tell if he was in some way trying to be sincere, or more likely, sarcastic. Sayu flexed her jaw slightly, which was now aching painfully from the gag keeping her mouth agape for hours.

"Hardly," was her snappy reply, eyes narrowing. Sayu watched as his grin morphed into a slight smile, and he crouched down onto the floor infront of her instead of staying bent over. He was lanky and tall, with shaggy auburn hair and a gaze hidden behind orange-tinted lenses. He had the slightest amount of muscles to him, and like that one man, the one who had kidnapped her, the one who was harsh, and violent, and rash; his voice was laced with some sort of accent. British, maybe?

He shrugged, setting down a bottle of water and some sort of container, containing what would be her next meal. She sighed. Most of anything she got from around here definitely didn't taste the best, but she knew better than to complain.

Suddenly, the boy was slipping his fingers around the ropes around her wrists, fumbling with the knots until they loosened and hung loosely around her arms. She refrained from sighing in relief, reaching up one hand to massage her reddened, swollen wrists. The ropes had been tied so tightly that deep red marks apeared in her pale skin.

The other men who would come to her day after day never untied the ropes from around her wrists, nor did they ever hardly take off her blindfold. She glanced at him curiously, maybe a bit untrustfully, looking for some sort of explanation.

"Well, you're a big girl now, aren't you babe?" He jerked a finger at the water bottle, causing it to fall over and roll over to her side, "You don't need my assistance, eh? I'm sure you're pretty capable of feeding yourself. Besides," he stretched slightly, "You wouldn't dare try to escape, would you now?"

Sayu frowned, but eagerly took the water in her own hands, twisting off the cap, "You're right," she sighed, "I wouldn't be stupid enough to even attempt to get away. You'd just kill me, right?" The young girl glanced away from him, greedily gulping down the water. Matt blinked, watching her carefully. She was putting on some sort of fearless, unintimidated facade, but he knew that behind it all, she was probably scared beyond belief.

"Actually," he began, "We wouldn't." Sayu's chocolate brown gaze flickered over to him briefly, before away again, "We aren't in the posistion to kill you, girl. You're...needed for something, I suppose you could say. Besides, Mello'd castrate me if I killed you."

That was when Sayu jumped up on her knees, causing Matt to jump slightly. Her eyes met his in almost a pleading way, "Why the hell can't you tell me why I'm here in the first place?! What's my purpose- why the hell am I suddenly so important!"

"...I don't know," he lied quietly, before somewhere down the hall a door slammed loudly, the doorknob hitting against the wall with a metallic _bing_ and echoing down the long hallway. Instantly the redhead sat forward, taking her hands in his and once more tightening the ropes around her wrists. Sayu groaned irritably.

Matt jerked his hands, tightening the ropes harshly, a soft gasp escaping her pale pink lips, but quickly she shut them again, as if fearing Matt would shove the gag back in.

Mello suddenly apeared, kicking open the door to this room and sending it slamming into the wall behind it once more, a ringing passing through the air. He strode directly over to Matt, and at first, the redhead thought he was going to accuse him of doing something wrong; which would ultimately lead to him getting beaten, or something on that degree. Instead, he merely punched Matt in the shoulder impatiently, repeating the gesture once more when he respond.

"What the fuck is taking you so long," the blond barked, taking back his hand and crossing his arms across his chest. Sayu glanced slightly at Mello out of the corner of her eyes. _This_ was the man who kidnapped her.

Mello seemed to notice her watching him, "And what the fuck are _you_ staring at?" he barked at her. Sayu's gaze flickered down. Everything about the blond was so distinctly feline; the way he moved, the way he usually spoke, how outmost slender he was. Yet here he was, snaring at her like some sort of rabid dog.

"Ah, leave her alone, Mels," Matt shrugged, standing up and stretching slightly, "You're just to scary for your own damn good. Or maybe she's got her eye on you. Unlikely infatuation, eh?" This time, both Mello and Sayu turned to glare at him.

Mello growled, kicking at the container of food with his leather boot, "Well, hurry up and shove that shit down her throat and lets get out of here. Jose's returned, so he can watch her, while you and I have somewhere to go."

Matt nodded mutely, not even trying to question him of where they exactly had to go, and merely crouched over again, silently feeding Sayu the greasy, now cold food he had brought her. It was just some chinese take-out, and after only consuming half of it, she refused to eat the rest. Mello snorted, muttering something to his auburn-haired companion before stalking out of the room.

"Sorry girl," he apologized quietly, taking hold of the blindfold and gag again, "But I've gotta go, and these are going to have to go back on." Sayu looked at him slightly, clearly displeased with the decision, but finally shrugged and Matt pulled the blindfold gently over her eyes, before placing the gag into her mouth. Sayu's face contorted in disgust at the old rag, but didn't try to spit it out.

"See ya later, darling." He leaned over and ruffled the young girl's hair, glancing back at her once. Sayu was unresponsive, continuing to lean against the wall, curled up in a slight ball. Just as he slipped out the door, Jose and the only female member of the mafia, Chloe, passed him, Chloe grabbing him by the sleeve and getting him to stop briefly.

Chloe was someone you'd least expect to be in the mafia. She looked like some sort of model, with sleek, layered jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was also one of the youngest people in the mafia, though she didn't lack any skills. She was fearless when it came to murder or stealing, and she was definitely fearless of Mello.

As a matter of fact, Matt liked to think of Chloe as Mello's personal whore.

"Mello's outside, at the side of the building by your car." She spoke quietly, beginning to slip past him and after Jose again, "We'll take care of the chick, don't you worry."

"Okay," Matt replied, watching as Jose approached Sayu, sneering something at her. Yet, the small girl didn't even flinch, she didn't even respond. She just sat there, as if mute and completely unresponsive. He exchanged a glance with Chloe, before both went on their seperate ways, Matt silently leaving the soiled hallways and going outside.

The air out here was alot more clear and easy to breathe, and he was incredibly thankful for the sudden burst of oxygen. More than anything, however, he needed a cigarette.

Slipping the package out from his coat pocket, he went to the side of the building where his car was parked, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, along with all the old crates and wooden boxes.

He lit a cancer stick, slipping it between his lips and taking a drag. He exhaled again, letting out a content sigh. Thank god he got one now. Shifting his fingers around the edge, the hot, fiery end of the cigarette pressed down into his thumb painfully. He jerked his hand away, glancing down at his thumb, which was now red from the burn. He sighed.

As he walked towards Mello and the vehicle, however, the cigarette wasn't the only thing lingering in his mind. The petite, 'unnerved' young girl who had been taken away from her home, to be thrown in such a horrific, suprising situation. He really couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her.

He sighed, coming closer to Mello, who was leaning against the hood of the worn-out, yet capable of becoming extremely fast in a matter of seconds, red muscle car, knowing that right now, wherever they're heading, will just be another mission towards Mello's path of destruction. He wonders briefly why he's even assisting Mello, why he's agreeing with all of these malicious plans, _why he'd accept her kidnapping that poor girl_.

Well, at this point, Mello's all he has to live for.

So far.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: Lyrics above from 3OH!3's 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby'.**

**So, I wrote this fanfic in a grand total of four hours. I stayed up from 3:00 in the morning until 6:00, and I didn't even end up falling asleep until 7:00. God, I'm like, the queen of insomnia xD**

**Anyways, read, review, try to enjoy.)**

**- b l u e y**


End file.
